Love and Hatred
by OldNameEraseTrail
Summary: Marik saw only weakness and instability in a girl like Relina, but as time passes he begins to realize his feelings that silently grows inside of him. Though, when the truth about Marik's past unveils, the emotion of love begins to slowly erode away...
1. Grin of Victory

Love and Hatred  
  
Choiler: Okay I got lot of inspiration on this story from other stories...hehe. Oh and I also got this story while I was thinking while sleeping…If that makes sense even *Scratches head*. Well here goes, review all righty? Flames are good, just tell me why there bad otherwise I'll consider it a compliment.  
  
Disclaimer: I bet if Kazuki Takahashi hadn't made Yugi and Yami the main characters he would've gladly made (Yami) Marik win the Battle City finals. Well if I owned Yugioh that's what I would've done. But since I don't I can only tell in a fanfic. So this is how I see it...  
  
Note: I also made a few abilities up for Ra, and my character has nothing to do with me.  
  
Note2: I also realizes that my sequence of the Battle city finals is fairly inaccurate...oh well.  
  
********************************Chapter 1: Grin of Victory*********************************  
  
_Battle City Tournament Finals Marik vs. Yugi/Yami_  
  
"Ha." Marik laughed in mockery towards his opponent Yami, "It's true that if Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician are on the field at the same time that they can automatically destroy a monster on the field, but in the end I shall be the victor of this duel."  
  
"You seem confident, what are you up to Marik?" Yami questioned with no sign of weakness, as the scepters of the two Magicians combined to activate their special effect. Though deep inside the ancient pharaoh worried that what his adversary had in plan could somehow abolish his own. Then he looked up at the desolate field and saw what was happening. It was almost empty at first having only the god of sun, the Dark Magician and his maiden on the field, but slowly it began teeming with the spirits of all the other monsters, whose bodies were in the graveyard, but their spirits on the field. Even the other gods, Osiris and Slifer, that Ra had destroyed emerged on the field. It looked as if they all gave their powers to the Magicians, who were the last hope of winning this duel and saving the world. This would bring any duelists fear, but Marik was still grinning in confidence. "Tell me!"  
  
"You'll see, why don't you just try to use your ability against the most powerful god in the world." He folded his arms, his left arm containing three duel cards and in his right the rod that brought forth the Shadow Realm.   
  
Yami titled back in confusion and then regained his postured. He began to command his two magicians, "Use your special effect, combine your strengths my loyal monsters and destroy Ra!"  
  
This was it, everyone who watched this duel stood up; except Joey who was still unconscious on the hospital bed from his last duel against Marik, but even so he cheered Yami and Yugi in his mind and heart. The whole world was doing the same as he. Isis closed her eyes in hopes that her brother's true half would be all right, and Rishid slowly crept behind his master's sister hoping the same thing she was. It began, the magicians raised their wands; their tips pointing directly towards the clouded sky. Then a beam of magenta light headed for the sky. From almost nowhere the spirits of the tormentor and the sky dragon wrapped themselves around the sun god. Yet still Marik stood there in content, smiling at what was happening. The gods took flight heading towards a symbol that resembled the Star of David surrounded by two round circles; its hue was mauve. When they had reached the center of the circle, the damage began to take place. First a massive sound filled the stadium shocking everyone at bay. Balls of light imploding, surely leading to Ra's defeat. It ended with smokes filling the arena and it didn't clear immediately, creating suspense in everyone's minds but the winner of the duel.  
  
_Canada_  
  
A young man who went by the name of Willis ran upstairs to wake his sister of her slumber. His parents requested it and they were worried for reasons they didn't say. He had traits of his mother, Mary, short brunet hair with large bangs before his brown eyes. He was taller than his sister considering he was three years older, but not by a large margin; he was nineteen. "Rel, Relina wake up!" BANG BANG, he kicked the door knowing that using his fist would be to quiet wake her up. When she slept, Relina couldn't be awakened easily. Sometimes her parents didn't know if she's even alive while she was asleep. Relina was sixteen. She had peach hair that naturally waved from root to tip and eyes that were almost silver but had traces of blue. She nudged around her bed irritably, the banging noise of foot and wood frustrating her. "What do you want Will?" Angered because of the disturbance.  
  
"Come quickly, mother and father seems to be worried. Said something about giving you something."  
  
"Do I really have..."  
  
He interrupted, "Yes, yes. Now hurry I want to know what's going on!"  
  
"All right, I'll come." She heard her brother stomp his way down the stairs quickly. Relina was slow to move she was too tired. She released a big yawn as she began heading her way down to the kitchen where her parents waited.   
  
"Relina, sit down." Her mother demanded, seriousness implied in each word.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Here take this. This is a tradition of my side family." Her mother slid the relic revealing a gorgeous gold bracelet, its appearance resembled a curled snake looking as if it was constricting its prey. She felt it was a bit too big for her scrawny arms though. "Put it on." Relina did as she was told; though when she slithered the bracelet through were palms, it began to glow. Then she realized that what should've have been fairly large bangle for her right wrist, fitted perfectly.   
  
"Wow, is this magic or something?" She said in amusement.  
  
Her father began to scold, "This is a very serious matter, now listen to your mother."  
  
Mary thanked her husband, then began explaining to her daughter, "I'm giving this because soon the world will be filled in darkness. This bracelet is our only hope. It is the item of light, if used properly it is capable of evenly match out any evil in the world. You see dear, this tradition began in Egypt. The first born daughter of the Drydra family must be given soul possession of this bangle whenever necessary. The pharaoh created it secretly just in case an evil being controlled the powers of darkness. Understand?"  
  
"Wait, since when was I Egyptian?"  
  
"Oh dear, we usually only tell this when you're a bit older, but this is needed now. All right, the Drydra family in ancient times was commanded by the pharaoh to stay as far away from Egypt as possible. So we would be safe whenever an evil that the king himself couldn't defeat controlled the world. So through time we immigrated first to Rome, then England, then when discoveries of the great north were discovered we ended up being here."  
  
"So what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Defeat it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll know when the time is right."  
  
"So what do you do?"  
  
"We protect you at all costs."  
  
"If you're suppose it give this to me when the pharaoh is defeated, does this mean someone has beaten the king?  
  
"Yes, the man who did beat Egypt's ruler will either come here or you'll have to go there."  
  
"How do you know, e-mail, cell phone?"  
  
"We can sense it, and the bangle activates when something like this happens."  
  
"Has anyone else ever defeated the evil before?"  
  
"No it was never necessary, you will have to be the first. You win by a fight or a duel. Otherwise the three gods of Egypt will surround the world in darkness."  
  
Relina began to worry. She had to be the first to do this, she wasn't even that great of a fighter or a duelist and now she had to defeat this crazy person who wants to destroy the world. About the only think she had was philosophy, wits and temper. She put aside her thoughts and in a low whisper she wanted to know, "How, how did that man win?"  
  
_Battle City Tournament Finals Marik vs. Yugi/Yami_  
  
"Im-impossible? How? How is Ra still alive?" Yami widened his eyes in fear, Ra was very much living and everything he hoped would work had failed.  
  
Marik began to make clear to the calm gestures and feelings he had, and he was the only one who was. "Not exactly alive you see, when Ra is defeated it can attack one more thing before it is sent to the graveyard." He leaned forward to let his opponent his cold mauve eyes, "This effect will diminish your hopes of saving the world, because slave, I order Ra to attack your lifepoints directly!"  
  
"No my lifepoints! The world I have failed it." He knelt down in defeat and embarrassment.  
  
"It's your own fault," the new pharaoh began, "You created him, so how does it feel to be betrayed and defeated by your own innovation? Nonetheless, everything that was yours is mine and your title is no longer king, because now I am."  
  
_Canada_  
  
"I don't know, but we can feel it." Her mother confessed her lack of knowledge.  
  
"Promise us one thing, Relina." The man of the household began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That whatever happens you'll defeat him."  
  
"I'll, I'll try." She said unconfidently, which was not like her. Willis stood in the far side where he wasn't really noticed. He envied his sister, "Why is she the special one?" He whispered to himself. Then the jealous sibling silently dissapeared in the shadows with one thought in mind... 'I will kill the evil not Relina and I will be the hero and nothing will stop me.' He said in his mind, darkness surrounding him.  
  
_______________________  
  
Choiler: So please review, I'll thank you all I promise. Remember if you flame tell me why you hate it. If you love, well that's all I need. I'll continue if I get three reviews. Thanks!  
  
She was suppose to kill him and he wasn't suppose to fall in love. Though they went through tough times they finally got together. It's all good until Yami Marik starts interefering, but is it a sign of jealousy or pure hatred? It's better than it sounds.. 


	2. End to the priest of Justice

Choiler: Well it's September 2, 2003 and it's my birthday, so I'll continue. Here are my thanks…  
  
Lady Sapphira: Don't worry there is no need to do that, I'll continue just for you. Thanks for your review!!  
  
Sammi-chan(): Cute, I guess that's a way to look at it, well thank you, you're so sweet.  
  
Rowenna MacLeod: Thanks for the review, you gave me my third one YAY!  
  
See I'll thank you, and even read your fanfic…that's what happens if you read others.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh you all know how it would go, right! Well I don't. *tears*  
  
Note: For some people I have bad news. Some characters you may like are going to die here, but on the other hand they're going to be killed by Marik! Oh and since Shadi's items are mainly based on if the person is true, etc. I consider him the priest of justice.  
  
****************************Chapter 2: End to the Priest of Justice************************  
  
He was on the field kneeling in defeat, almost beginning to cry. Yami had lost not only his friends, but lost the world's light. "I'm sorry, my friends. I have failed all of you and Yugi too."  
  
"Enough blabbering." An annoyed Marik interrupted, "Give me what is rightfully mine. The puzzle, the necklace and the two remaining god cards." He took several steps forward to see the fallen king at his feet.  
  
Yami began to remove his puzzle, and out of his right pocket the necklace. Before he gave the two gods he said this, "If not I, Marik, someone will stop you." Then he handed him the cards and Marik snatched it quickly, not wasting any time.  
  
The new pharaoh ignored his comment and began to revise their deal before they began the duel, " Well this is our agreement, I win, you die, my light dies and of course the whole world after this." He gave out a little chuckle.  
  
"You thinks it's funny?" Anzu blurted out from the sidelines.  
  
Angered by her comments he immediately pointed the rod towards her direction. "What do you know you pathetic fool. I'd stay quiet if I were you. Now your turn, Yami."  
  
_Canada_  
  
Relina was back in her blue bed, but she wasn't sleeping. She began to sigh for the fifth time that minute, 'So much pressure on me.' She thought, 'Who's the idiot who decided to take over the world anyway?' She rolled over to her left facing her Oilers poster and began to silently stare at her bracelet. Before she knew it she was sound asleep.  
  
_Japan_  
  
"Yugi, no." Honda wailed as he witnessed his friend being stabbed by Marik's beloved rod. The psychotic villain was slow to remove the blade out from the former pharaoh's heart. He savored every second of it. He put aside his dislikes for flesh and smiled at this very special moment, knowing he defeated a common foe. "No, you creep!"  
  
"Brother, stop it. Please this is not you." Isis shrieked, disgusted at what her brother was doing.   
  
"No, and don't refer to me as your brother. As far as I'm concerned I'm alone in this world and I prefer it that way." He gave a final pull to release the rod's end from the bleeding corpse. It hit the ground quickly creating a 'THUMP' sound. "Now for the ones who are still alive I suggest you run." Marik eyed everyone close by.   
  
"I promise you, I'll be back to save you Marik." Isis said before she walked away. Everyone scrambled in fear except Rishid.  
  
"Run, unless you want to be killed now." Marik threatened the stubborn soul.  
  
"I've always been there for you and just because you are more evil, does not mean I shouldn't protect you. Master Marik."  
  
"How will you prove your loyalty? It is you who cause me to live in silence for all those years, after all."  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Do the honors of killing my light."  
  
Rishid looked at the teenager, who hung in mid-air. He protected him for so many years. He guarded him, not this evil that grew inside of the boy. He couldn't, he would rather die than take the life of his true master and true friend. "No, kill me instead. I will not kill him, nor will I kill you."  
  
"If you think that is best." Marik said without hesitation. He was about pierce the blade through the man's throat, but he was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Stop." The stranger ordered.  
  
The man known as the 'fiend' could see it was the same human that began his quest for power. "Shadi. I should thank you. Without your lies, my other half never would've began this path to darkness."  
  
"I must tell you Marik, it was not my intention. Nonetheless I am always prepared for an event. Now I shall judge you, if you are not pure and true in your soul, my items will automatically send you to the shadows."  
  
"I don't think so." Marik released a powerful wave of energy towards the priest of justice. Before it could do any harm, both millennium items of Shadi's protected him. He was unharmed and still continued his judgment to find pureness in Marik.  
  
"Ehh." The man said in shock, "Even in a dark heart as yours there is pureness. Impossible."  
  
"You must have mistaken for my other half."  
  
"There is, but so little. It would be unachievable to release it, only a miracle could ever make you good."  
  
"You're beginning to annoy me. Maybe I'll take your items as well, good bye my friend." He shot another wave of energy towards Shadi, and this time the priest did nothing.  
  
"There's no point in living in this doomed world." He said as he began to fade away.  
  
"Well, after you're gone, my other half will be next." Marik grinned in delight.  
  
"Impossible, as long as the item of light exists, the controller of darkness won't be able to kill the pureness inside of him or her."  
  
"We'll see." Marik walked over to his hikari and recklessly jolted the knife in the teen's body. "Won't be able to kill him, ha, he's all ready dead."  
  
Before he completely disappeared Shadi said one more thing; "He will return and claim your body, just as you have done to him before. For ninety days you will be silenced within your soul room. Forever, if he finds a way to penetrate you."  
  
"I'll find the carrier of the light item before he returns." The lone king who was on the field said to himself. He stood there now having the three gods and the seven items. The power of darkness was completely his. "The gods of Egypt, I command begin your destruction and bring this world doom." The cards rose away from his hands, they took form and spread darkness wherever they were close by. "Go!"  
  
Marik walked to the hotel planning how to kill this holder of light, 'I shall begin from the farthest plains from here. I'll do whatever I must to find this person. When I kill him, I shall be the lone threat to the world.' He constructed his plan in his mind. "Nothing shall stop me." He laughed psychotically.   
  
_Now night in Japan, day in Canada_  
  
_Canada_  
  
"Dammit school." Relina growled as she woke up from an inadequate sleep. She proceeded to brush her teeth. Then she began to dress for school slowly, wasting as much time as possible. Relina was only sixteen years old, but she already was in her last year of high school. Since she originally began school in India. There, children began education at the age of four not five. She prepared to leave, picking her bag pack that rested beside the couch. She headed towards the door, slow as a turtle.   
  
The daughter of the Dryda walked to school; it was just about eight blocks away from her home. Halfway to Strathcona, her school, she looked up in the sky because something foreign was being felt. Relina stood there for minutes until she witnessed a golden dragon flying across the sky. It flew majestically across the city doing no harm, but a cold breeze swept the area. She blinked a couple of times, "I must be seeing things." She made herself believe and resumed to her school.   
  
You may think that Relina was a popular girl, but in fact she wasn't. She was before, but she started to distance herself after her ex-boyfriend, John, 'dumped' her. His reasons because she was still a virgin (as if it's a really bad thing). She guessed that every popular girl in school lost their chastity, but she wasn't about to loose hers just to gain popularity. It was just stupid to do so. She opened the doors to enter another ordinary day of school, or so she thought.  
  
Next chapter they actually meet *jumps in joy*. Will Marik kill her or will the good in Marik finally be back? But will he kill her anyway? Find out in the next chapter of Love and Hatred.  
  
Choiler: Thanks for reading, I'll thank you all, I promise. Don't be afraid to review or flame. Oh, and Happy Birthday to me! 


	3. Illusions of the Past

Love and Hatred  
  
Choiler: Yay! Four more reviews! Well let's begin…  
  
Kitty-Chan4: Well, I updated! Thanks for your review.  
  
Ashley Villa: Thank you, your fic is really good, update soon!  
  
Lady Sapphira: Hehe, really. Well thank you, you're awesome!  
  
Sam: So you're going to read my story? I'm not sure what you're trying to say. Are you being a stereotype to all Marik/girl stories? Who's Mary-sue? No one in this fic. To tell you the truth all yaoi stories is the same. The hikaries are being abuse, or being controlled. There is no fun if everyone has the same plot all the time. May be if you keep reading you'll find the plot may not be similar to others. Well Marik meets Relina today, read to see what happens.   
  
Choiler: This is going to be a long chapter. So if you like longies well then you'll enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: Marik would be the main character if I owned Yugioh, since I don't own the show/manga he isn't. *Begins writing notes before starts to cry again.*  
  
Note1: All right, in this story you may thing that it's incest but it's not. Here you'll find that the Ishtar ancestors married Isis. This is not interbreeding because then they were not related. I mean it's kind of queer that Marik is blond and Isis has black hair. So in this story all the very rare blondes of Ishtar Family gets there genes from the first Ishtar who was blonde, and all the very common black hair Ishtars gets their genes from Priest Isis whose last name was not Ishtar then, until she married the first Ishtar. Oh and this marriage was arranged.   
  
Note2: Anything I write on fanfiction.net shouldn't be taken as offense, if you do take it offensively then please read this note again…  
  
********************************Chapter 3: Illusions of the past*****************************  
  
Marik stood up from his seat. He walked to the closest window to see the lands on the country called Canada. He was flying on a private jet, obviously using the power of mind control of his millennium rod to get a ride. He had 'nicely' asked, the pilot of this jet before, if he could get a flight to Canada. When the man refused, he was of course angry and MADE the pilot fly him on the other side of the world. This was just who the darker side of the real Marik was.   
  
When Marik looked out the window, he could see a blanket of green grass covering most of the land. He didn't expect this, he had heard that up North it was always covered by something white called 'snow.'   
  
A man in a black suit headed over his way, "Sir you must sit, we are about to land."  
  
"Don't ever tell me what to do." Marik grunted.  
  
"It's for your safety sir." The stubborn yami finally sat. He was not about to put himself at a risk of death; he had just turned in to the yugioh! King of duels and soon the world.  
  
_Strathcona, Rel's high school_  
  
The bell rang to indicate the end of lunch. Relina emptied her tray and laid it on the cafeteria counter. As she headed out the door her former best friend, Macy, her gave a thrust towards the right wall. After her actions she rudely added, "Excuse me, losers last in line." Relina could here the rest of Macy's clique laugh. The drama queen then began to head out the lunch door but Rel stopped her.   
  
"Excuse me, shouldn't you be going to the back of the line." Again Relina's wit got the better of her. Macy opened her mouth in shock; she had never been so insulted. Relina gave an evil and victorious smirk and she brushed her striped T-shirt where Macy made contact. She then was the first to exit the cafeteria, and Rel exited dramatically.   
  
She entered her third class of the day. It was math, a subject that she was quite good at. She took her seat and immediately opened her binder labeled 'Math.' Today her teacher Mr. Sairoi was teaching something that came easy to her, calculus. She was bored by his simple lectures that she slowly bowed her head and began to sleep. Then began to dream something strange.  
  
_Japan_  
  
"So my brother is after the only thing that can stand in his way?" Isis consulted Rishid. He told her everything he heard in the conversation between Marik and Shadi.  
  
Rishid nodded, his master's sister had gotten it right. "We must protect that person at all costs. He may be the only one who can finally penetrate the evil."  
  
"You're right Rishid. Yami Marik will pay for killing my dear brother. Do you know where he began his search?"  
  
"I don't, but according to Shadi, the wielder of light lives in the farthest plain away of Egypt."  
  
"Then we shall start in the Great North, Canada they call it. C'mon Rishid, we must leave quickly."  
  
_ Strathcona, Rel's high school _  
  
A dark robe flew against the wind. The one who wore it could not be seen. The only thing that Relina could see was that he wore jewel in both his left and right arm and wrist. He was tall, with spiked beach blond hair, it went well with his tanned skin. In his right hand he held a golden rod with an eye on the center. The man stood before three mysterious but majestic creatures. The one on the right was azure in color, on left the monster was crimson, and in the center the dragon's hue was golden. The blond man seemed to be telling them something.  
  
Relina looked around realizing that she wasn't at school, but some type of arena. Similar to the famous ones designed by the 'great' Kaiba. 'What am I doing here?' She asked herself.  
  
When she looked back at the cloaked man, he appeared to have stopped giving the creatures instructions. Then all three monsters took flight; they all gave a cold chill as they flew, similar to the one she felt when she walked to school. Relina began to panic; the man was turning her way. She couldn't move, but then again she was curious to know how this man looked like. Before she could completely see his face, flashes of someone's back appeared in her mind. It was scared with Egyptian text on his back.   
  
The array of images finally stopped, she could see the new scene was in park underneath the moonlight. Relina could see herself, wearing her graduation dress that she would soon get customized. Although there was extra stitching, no actually extra knitting! Relina got confused, 'Where did the knitting come from, she didn't plan it. It fitted the dress well though.' Then a well-dressed gentleman headed towards the dream Relina. He had platinum blond hair, like the man from the arena. His hair though was not spiked; his mane gently rested on his shoulders. She couldn't see the man's physical appearance. Dream Relina and the gentleman were talking, Relina realized. After awhile, the man held dream Relina by her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. They both closed their eyes; they were about to make contact by their lips. 'Who is this guy?' Rel thought as she saw the man and her dream self about to kiss. She waited for the final moment, but before they made contact a swarm of darkness surrounded her. It blocked her vision; she couldn't see what was going on. When it cleared, the first thing she realized that she was in her dress, and she was on the ground. When Relina looked up, she saw a man with the rod, but the end resembled a dagger. His face was shadowed, so she again couldn't see him. He raised his blade and thrusted towards her.  
  
"AH!" The whole class looked at Relina. "Whooh. It's only a dream." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Dryda, you earned yourself an hour after school." Mr. Sairoi said sarcastically. She gave out a slight grunt. "Excuse young lady?"   
  
"Sorry." She meant it too. Rel was frustrated; she already had time with Mrs. Gauner. She gave a sigh as the bell rung for the next class.  
  
_Canada, Airport_  
  
Marik walked down the aisle, his mind slaves following. They carried his luggage; he had a lot of it. He was eager to get out of the airport. Marik then began to think where would he live in the city of Edmonton? Then he remembered someone had to get his motorcycle. The new pharaoh trusted no one with his bike so he ordered, "Mind slaves go on and wait outside, I'll be right back. Try to get a ride for yourself."  
  
They all responded in a monotone voice, "Yes master."  
  
"Now go." He walked towards the closest clerk after his mind slaves departed. There was a long line so he used his sheer strength to get in front of the line.  
  
"Next!" The clerk hollered. Marik looked at her broach; it was labeled Melissa Hail.  
  
"Uh, Melissa, where is my motor cycle." He said in mockery.  
  
She responded kindly as she blushed, "Your name?"  
  
"Marik Ishtar."  
  
There was a long pause, then Melissa said, "All right sir, it's in the unloading zone." She pointed to a sign titled 'Unloading Zone.'  
  
"Oh." Marik didn't say anything else. He felt a bit stupid for not knowing something that was right there. He headed towards the zone.  
  
_20 minutes_  
  
Gasps of civilians could be heard as they all witness Marik riding his bike wildly in the airport. He rode his motor cycle with a maniacal laugh. The crazy motorcyclist proceeded to the automatic door just before the security was about to call more security. "Well done slaves. Now carry on to your vehicle and follow me!" They all jumped in the large van, and were prepared to follow their master. Marik began his engine once again and soon was riding on the highways of the city Edmonton. He felt a bit chilly; it was colder than he was use too. His robe flew in the wind gracefully as his army of Mind slaves headed to find a dwelling. Marik wanted a big house, a mansion and he would get it as well.   
  
_ Strathcona, Rel's high school_  
  
School was over and Relina walked through the hallways to her first detention of the afternoon. Mrs. Gauner waited and greeted her for coming; "Good you came Relina. What's wrong with you today? You're not usually so violent."   
  
Relina remembered why she was here. It was another argument with Macy; they were debating about something stupid. It got a little crazy and they both began to fight. They were evenly matched, because both took karate. This was why Macy also was in detention.   
  
"I guess things come up." Rel excused. Surprisingly during that hour there was no argument between her and Macy. They both were tired on a Friday afternoon.  
  
_Resident's area_  
  
Marik found the perfect house and already ordered his serfs to clean and renovate his new home. As for the original owners of the house, well he took control of the father and killed the rest. He told one of his slaves to immediately find a place for to hide the corpse. "I'll be off to find the wielder of light. When I come back I expect this house to be ready for my liking." He quickly left wasting no time.  
  
The reason Marik took this trip is because he wanted to get to know this city better. He chose this city because he sensed some kind of energy when he flew over it. He assumed the energy came from the holder of light. It was going to be a long journey around a city as big as Edmonton. Marik decided to start searching from the furthest point and explore around his home last.  
  
_ Strathcona, Rel's high school_  
  
Relina gave out a big sigh as she headed to her next detention. It was late, 4:36 p.m. and she was still in school. She looked at her bracelet again, wondering, 'What's so powerful about this?' Her alice blue eyes still stared at the snake like bangle as she walked down the hallway. It began to glow and holographic images began to appear, this took Rel by surprise.  
  
It was no dream this time, Relina was confident of this. The hologram was in an Egyptian setting, in a palace where the pharaohs dwelled. On an elegant bronze chair she saw the pharaoh seated. He had black spiked hair with red outlines. 'A strange hair due,' Rel thought. He had pointy golden bangs, some which stood straight pointing in every direction. The king's hair was not human like, it was queer. She looked twelve steps down and saw a girl. The young women wore a long traditional Egyptian dress with a golden cloth that covered the back of her head all the way to her elbows. Relina witnessed as the scrawny king rose from his grand chair and walked down the dozen stairs, holding something in his right hand. She squinted her eyes to see it, but she couldn't identify the object. They seemed to be talking, but they were so far away, Rel couldn't hear their conversation nor see their gestures.   
  
Relina looked behind her she saw another older woman walk right through her. The female wore a grand helmet on her head. She wore a beige long skirt and a sleeveless top. Rel noticed her necklace as well. The main jewel looked like the eye she saw on the rod in her dream. The woman's hair was pitch black; she wore a gold hair band on each side of her mane, which was beside her ears. Rel heard the well-dressed maid say, "Pharaoh it is time. The betrayer, Priest Seto Kaiba, has arrived." She spoke in Egyptian language but some how Relina could understand.  
  
He said some final words to the young lady and walked towards the black hair maiden, "Thank you Priest Isis, you have served me well. I shall depart, please show Lady Dryda the furthest point away from Egypt." She nodded and walked in the direction of the young women, doing exactly what her king ordered her to do. 'Priest Isis was truly a loyal servant.' Rel noted.  
  
The hologram stopped, then it began. 'What is this bracelet trying to show me?' Rel questioned in frustration. The setting was different this time. It was underground where she saw the same blond man again. He was appearing everywhere in her mind. His back was turned in the opposite direction Rel was looking at. Blocking her view a bit. She saw him talking to the same girl that the pharaoh talked too. It seemed the lady showed the tanned man something. A few minutes later it seemed he started to avoid her, telling the woman to get out. "As long as you have that, you and I are enemies." Rel heard the man say.  
  
"It is my duty to use it if needed, and I want to for fill it. The pharaoh Yami has been good to me. This is a token of his love." The woman responded defiantly.  
  
"What about me? I love you as well. I would give you anything, but I am ordered by the king to carry out his secrets for future needs."  
  
"You do what he asks. Can't I?" She asked gently.  
  
"Do as you will, you have much authority. This is my punishment for defying the pharaoh's will. Now I am forever cursed and so is the Ishtar family."  
  
"My love, I know we will reunite in the far future."  
  
"No, not as long as you have that." He pointed to the bracelet, the same one Relina had.   
  
She saw the lady beginning to tear, "Who are you to marry?"  
  
"The priest Isis. It was arranged by the pharaoh." [It's not what you think. Read Note 1, which is written before this chapter begins. It is on top of the page.]  
  
"May you fair well. No matter what I still love you. My love for you is unconditional."   
  
The blond hair man couldn't bear to see her cry, so he turned away. Rel badly wanted to know what he felt inside, "My love is unconditional, but inside of me something hates the light. It will only hurt you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I do, now go. I don't want to see you as long as you have that."  
  
The last thing seen on the hologram was the lady leaving the Egyptian blond. Then it just stopped there. Relina was back at her school. It was empty, she the only one there. She quickly looked at the closest clock; it was 6:30 p.m. She left the school immediately.   
  
_Marik close to Strathcona_  
  
'Interesting City Marik thought.' He rode in a very isolated road, but there were a lot of trucks that passed by. He surpassed the huge school named Strathcona. When he rode forward to the crossroads he saw a young lady. As soon as he laid his eyes he felt something strange. He panicked and said in his mind, 'My light returns!' Marik tried to resist his hikari from entering his body. "Urg." He managed as he struggled, but alas the force was too strong. Another presence had taken control of the body.  
  
"I'm back in my body." The true Marik said in shock. He had his body back and was overjoyed. Then he just realized he was riding his motorcycle. He was out of control, he couldn't take charge of this vehicle. He tried but it was going in tremendous speed. It was going to hit the pedestrian who was passing.  
  
_Strathcona crosswalk_  
  
Relina didn't concentrate in her surrounding. She didn't bother looking both ways before crossing. When she was about half way across the crosswalk, she heard something coming her way. She turned her neck ninety degrees and she saw a bike heading her way. When she looked at the rider he looked familiar. Like the man in her dreams. Blonde hair he had, and that was the last thing she saw before she was hit…  
  
_______________________  
  
Choiler: OHHH! Did Marik kill Rel? I hope not, find out next time! Please read and review! 


	4. Saving a Stranger

Love and Hatred  
  
Choiler: During chapter three I just realized how little knowledge I have in fanfictions. The 'terms' you writers use are very unfamiliar to me. If you can help me out and tell all the things you guys use to summarize your fics, I'll appreciate it. E-mail me this info; do not give me this info in review form.  
  
Kitty-chan4: No problem, it's the least I could do, thanks for reading mine.  
  
Sam: Are you working for that Mary sue thingy? I just wanted to know. If you do well, don't think I'm weird I have a nitch for finding out things. Well thanks for your advice, I guess. One more thing, why are only fictional characters considered a Mary sue? If you look around, about every show/anime/manga has a perfect female character or at least they are portrayed as one. Oh and do you really think that my fic is a pollutant in fan fanfiction.net? *sniffs*  
  
Lady Sapphira: Thank you for your review, again! You're my fav. reviewer since you were my first reviewer. Update your story soon!  
  
Ashley Villa: I updated! When are you going to update yours?  
  
Princess001: You really want my story to end?  
  
GoingUnder: I'm guessing you like Evanescence, well thanks for your compliments!  
  
Choiler: I personally think that going all out Mary sue fics isn't necessary. If the story is not good, say it's not good. Also, they are many 'Mary-sues' who are real on earth, but we don't notice this. Of course, I'm not saying their perfect, just they seem that way.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, the show wouldn't be called yugioh, it would be named 'Life & Times of Marik' or 'Marik poses for the ladies and some men will be attracted. Warning: Major sexiness.'  
  
Note: Relina is a girl with flaws, she is not perfect. Rel is just a girl who is lucky enough to eventually fall in love with Marik. Not all men are attracted to her, which is why she is a loser at school! Remember Relina does not in anyway represent me, I do not have peach hair.  
  
*******************************Chapter 4: Saving a Stranger********************************  
  
  
  
Cracking of someone's bones could be heard and it was an unpleasant sound. It was obvious that the injured one was Relina. Her knees almost bent the other way and Rel shouted out in pain. During her cries Marik immediately stepped on the brakes, the good grip of the vehicle caused the bike to stop quickly, causing Marik to take flight from his bike. Somehow landing on Relina, who was in a state to shock.   
  
"Get of me, get of me!" Relina struggled, as the man's weight overwhelmed her and his robe that surrounded both of them made her panic more. For Relina was weak and she had a fear for confined places. As she thrashed about, Marik's rod slid down from his back and was caught in between his belt and it's loop. Its grip was good, and the two horns of the golden rod scratched Rel's pale skin. This caused more irritation for her; Marik couldn't get off Rel immediately though as much as he tried, because his legs were under his maroon and black bike, thus exerting more weight on the frightened girl. Marik lifted his vehicle with his legs, taking a lot of his strength.   
  
"Ah!" He hollered as he gradually rose the bike off his legs by his legs. With a final breath he moved his right heel to the end of the wheel. Then with all his might he gave it a final push. In exhaustion he just dropped on Rel as his bike rode to the left curve. The speed of Marik falling on Rel was quick, this caused Relina to jerk up in pain, she was stabbed by the tip of the rod's two sharp horns and not only that, it reopened her wounds from long ago. Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't see things clearly, as everything around her began to blur. Before she completely lost conscious, Rel could see the lights of a gigantic like truck that headed their way. She wrapped her arms around Marik's back, while she slowly but surely bled. This took Marik by surprise, but with all she had left she rolled Marik and herself to the left sidewalk, to safety. Rel then became unconscious, and Marik witnessed as the truck rushed passed them, the truck that would've killed him and this stranger, who had just saved his life. He quickly aligned his index and center fingers of his right hand. He then proceeded to check the pulse of what seemed like a lifeless girl.  
  
"Whew." The blonde sighed in relief; the girl was still alive. As he wiped is sweat, Marik felt something trickling down in his left hand. It was blood, and it came from Relina's left side of her body. He didn't know what to do so the young Egyptian proceeded to his motor cycle. He began his engine, but somehow he felt wrong just leaving the girl on the street to bleed.   
  
"Ugh." He said in frustration. He took of his robe, not noticing that the millennium ring and his cloak's chains were tangled. With his teeth Marik ripped a large portion of his dark mauve cloth. At first feeling a little uncomfortable, he then slowly began to raise Relina's blue shirt. He stopped when he reached her ribs. That's as far has he needed to go as the Egyptian blond laid eyes on the long, slender scar which was placed right above her liver. It was partially open and blood seeped out of the wound in large amounts.  
  
Marik lifted her off the ground and laid the part of cloth he had torn underneath her back. He then began to tie this piece of material like one would tie a ribbon around a gift. Though one little difference, Marik applied pressure to either reduce the massacre or completely stop it. As for the rest of his cape, he decided to just wrap it around the wounded girl. She seemed cold.  
  
With his strong arms he elevated the girl, not bothering to use his rod instead. He made her sit on his leather seat, Marik could see that she wouldn't stay seated for long, she swayed back and forth. So he quickly jumped on his bike and caught Relina before she fell. The tanned blond then held both of Relina's hands and wrapped it around his waist. When he was sure she was secure he began his engine looking for aid or the hospital.  
  
_Battle City Kaiba Corp._  
  
"Mokuba, if my theory is correct, we should be able to locate Marik's location. Since he still has my dueling disk." Seto Kaiba informed his little brother. Joey, Anzu, Serenity, Bakura and Honda were also with the Kaiba brothers in their corp.'s main computer center.  
  
"Just a second Seto, I'll see if our satellite can pick him up." Everyone in the room stood there watching the screen closely.   
  
"Stop little brother. We have found him."  
  
Joey hid his tears as he interrupted, "Where is he Kaiba? I'm gonna kill him for k-killing my best bud!" Serenity held his hand to comfort her big brother.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone." Anzu hadn't stop crying from before. As for Honda, he remained silent.  
  
"Stop being such babies. When I challenge and win against Marik, I'll be the greatest duelists." Kaiba said ignoring Yugi's depressed friends.  
  
"What about Yugi? What about our friend?" Anzu lashed out at the arrogant millionaire.  
  
"Yugi will find a way, I'm sure of it."  
  
Everyone gasped at Kaiba's word; Serenity was the first to question, "Yugi come back. How?"  
  
"How do ya know this?" Joey said merrily and in suspicion.  
  
"Mokuba tell them."  
  
"All right. We've been doing research and according to the scriptures, before one reaches the zone of the dead, the spirit God Osiris judges he who has lost a shadow duel. So if Yami can convince Osiris that he is true, the god may give him a second chance."  
  
"Osiris is the god of the Underworld, his puppet is the Egyptian card, Obelisk."  
  
"Yah, all this was figured out by my big brother, so he should get all the credit." Mokuba cheerfully added.  
  
Bakura finally spoke, "Yugi might return?"  
  
"Really.." Honda first words since Yugi's demise.  
  
Anzu followed completing the brunet boy's remark, "Yugi, might come back?"  
  
Kaiba ended the subject by silently saying, "Maybe, just may be."  
  
_Somewhere in the City_  
  
Marik rode his bike not knowing where he was going. He looked around to find one thing; a red cross sign indicating that it was a hospital. It had almost been ten minutes since the crash and still he hadn't found what he was looking for. The now nervous Egyptian stepped on the gas pedal to quicken the pace. He was becoming worrisome that he may not find a hospital on time, it might be too late, and she might not even be alive. His thought was disrupted when he saw an arrow pointing right, over it the words wrote 'Grey Nuns Hospital.' He took the turn and quickly journeyed to the stone tablet engraved 'Emergency.'  
  
The blond foreigner didn't bother using the silver kickstand of his bike. As soon as he lifted Relina off his bike, it fell abruptly. Nonetheless Marik rushed to the hospital not caring about anything else at the moment. Relina gained a little conscious and she struggled to open her eyes half way. She was weak and before she fell into deep slumber, she laid her on two beautiful amethyst eyes. It was cold but pleasant to watch; what she saw underneath his eyes was disturbing to her. They were scars, scars that seemed to be a perfect cut, that they couldn't just have happened naturally, somebody had drawn them. Whoever had these beautiful eyes was taking her somewhere she didn't know. She was afraid that it might be the sanitarium, she really hoped not, but where else could this person take her. Rel preferred to die than to go back on the lonely white bed where there was more fatality than life. Before she blacked out again she remembered her near death experience here.  
  
He pushed the door open and saw no one in sight. He ran down the hall to find a doctor and just ran into one. "Help me, this girl is close to her demise."  
  
"What happened?" It was a male doctor and Marik noticed in his tag that man's name was Dr. J Smith. Both men lifted her and moved her on a white bed.  
  
"Does it matter, just take her for her healing." The Egyptian saw the white man unknot the cloth he had tied. His facial expression was not optimistic.  
  
"All right, I will. Good thing you found her, this very serious. I just hope she didn't loose too much blood." Marik saw Dr. Smith pushing the bed on wheels to a room. He sighed in relief; 'It's all right now.'  
  
He was no more worried about the girl but more rather himself. He didn't know where he was or what his yami has gotten him into. 'How though, how did I come back?' Marik pondered while he stroked something triangular close to his soul reflexes. He never felt something like this, and when he looked down for the first time he noticed that he had the millennium puzzle. Then he proceeded to his back pocket, he had been feeling something uncomfortable, and he drew out the item, it was the tauk, his sister's necklace! He ran to his motorcycle, he hauled up it up and opened his inventory compartment in this bike. He saw the Ankh, the scale, the eye. 'Why do I have only have six items?' He had no answer to this question. RING! Marik could hear a cell phone ring, it was close by and he was the only one around. He felt his left pocket and took out the rectangular object. A cell phone?   
  
"Hello?" He said hesistantly.  
  
"Master Marik, we have done the house to your liking." The mind slave who was formerly the owner of Marik's new home informed.  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
"Are you returning from your journey?" The blond noticed his monotone voice indicating that his rod was controlling him.  
  
"Yes, but where is my dwelling?" Questioned Marik.  
  
"Are you all right sir?"  
  
"Of course just tell me." Marik was aggravated by this man's questions.   
  
"Where are you located?"  
  
Marik looked at his surroundings and concluded, "I hope you know where the Grey Nuns hospital is."  
  
"Of course, I'll ride there and you can follow me back home."  
  
"How are you going to come?"  
  
"My car."  
  
"All right, hurry." Marik returned his phone back to his pocket. He never knew that his yami had accomplished so much. 'I assume that he also acquired the gods.' Marik smiled as he thought this. When he reached in this right pocket that was exactly what he drew. He had power, but he couldn't keep as much as he wanted to.   
  
He witnessed as a black car parked in front of him. The window rolled down, Marik saw a man he had never seen before. "Master Marik, follow me."  
  
"I shall." He looked back the hospital, he felt proud for saving someone he didn't know, and proud he saved a stranger. Inside he hoped one day that the girl would thank him in the near future.  
  
_____________________  
  
Choiler: Well that's it for now. Grey Nuns is an actual hospital, and I don't think it's a good one too. I'll tell you why next chapter. Someone I knew died there…*bad memories* Well thanks for reading, please Review?? 


	5. The Scars of Old

Love and Hatred  
  
Choiler: Hey peeps, I want to say one thing…I love you, and even the people who reviewed and somehow implicated that they didn't like my story!!  
  
KittyChan4: You always seem to be the first to review when I update…YAHAHAH!!!  
  
Sam: Did you read the story, and forget about the Mary sue, I think I get that you don't like them. I apologize if Relina turns out to be a Sue after all, even though I'm trying hard not to. I know what a Mary Sue is.  
  
M i m i x 3: *thumps up* to your story too, thanks for reviewing!  
  
hottiegirl888140: So can you read the rest of the chapters??  
  
Rowenna MacLeod: Your name reminds me of this soccer player…anyway thanks for the review.  
  
Princess001: Thank you for your review and no problem!   
  
Ashley Villa: Sorry I forgot to say HAPPY BITRTHDAY! *Throws confetti*  
  
Choiler: I can tell you this, expect long chapters from now! Oh and Marik and Relina actually talk today!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry currently I've run out of witty disclaimers, so all I can say is that I don't own Yugioh, and Marik. *tears*  
  
Note: E-mail me people, because I like e-mail. I also prefer signed reviews, and even if you don't like my story don't be afraid. Yes, SAM I want to read your stories too, if you have any.   
  
******************************Chapter 5: The Scars of Old****************************  
  
Marik walked along the street of Whyte Avenue. The streets were dirty and the area was crowded with people of every age. The sun blazed directly on his face, but he still felt cold. It was much warmer back in Cairo. He'd been walking on the streets of Edmonton for three days now, exploring the city and looking for someone he knew. The Egyptian hoped that his sister or his loyal friend would find him. He didn't know what to do, so Marik decided to stay at his new home and keep his mind slaves for now. Until he knew what to do anyway, plus he wanted to feel something he longed feeling, power.   
  
He heard nothing about the destruction of the gods yet and he was relieved. Marik was glad that the devastation had not begun. Bored and a bit hungry, the new pharaoh decided to entertain himself with some books and afterwards eat his dinner. He squeezed through the crowd until he stood forth his maroon bike. 'Note to self, must buy a scarf.' Marik noted in his mind.  
  
_At the Hospital_  
  
There he was again, the same cloaked man ordering something to three sovereign creatures. Again when he was about to turn, the scenery changed, she was seeing flashes of the parts of the world. Every place she saw seemed so dead, the buildings were crushed and there were children running in the boulevard with no homes or families. Relina twisted her head in every direction but only saw one thing, devastation. 'Is there a war, was there a war?' She questioned herself as she saw despair everywhere. As the things she saw caused her heart to be filled with desolation, from no where she heard a high pitched constant sound. Rel couldn't stand it, so she covered her ears with her hands.  
  
The azure-eyed girl for the first time in three days opened her eyes. The brightness of the room overwhelmed her, so she immediately shut them again.  
  
From out of the blue she heard someone say, "Rel, my baby you're finally alive!" It was her mother.  
  
"Mom? Where am I?" She looked around and for the first time realized that she lay in a room she hated being in. Memories of the past gushed in her head. She began to panic.   
  
The man wearing a white coat unplugged the machine that indicated her heart rate, he then optimistically said, "Well you won't be needing this anymore! You can leave today, your healing is unbelievable."  
  
Rel began to breathe heavily; she loathed every second she was in the room, "Mom get me out of here, please!"  
  
"Hold on dear, you're father has to sign some insurance papers before they can let you go."  
  
"Mom, you know I don't like being here."  
  
"Honey, sometimes we have to put aside our past and move on." Relina's mother said it softly and reassuringly.   
  
She replied with a sigh then proceeded to ask, "So I need crutches, eh?" The cast surrounding her left knee gave it away.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry not for long."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes Relina."  
  
"Don't ever bring me here." Rel closed her eyes again as her mother stroked her peach hair. She remembered why she hated being at the hospital so much…  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Relina remembered being very active and athletic girl when she was a toddler. Her hair was always tied back, making a cute pony tail. She was eleven years old. Rel was quite short for her age, but she had tremendous speed. She would always runaway from a tough time, but that day the young Canadian didn't run from her problems, but for a race. Her parents were there in the side cheering her hard, and to her surprise so was Willis.  
  
"On your mark!" The man to start the race warned. Relina like a true little athlete prepared like they did on television.  
  
"Get set!" She raised her hips, as did the others that raced against her.  
  
"Go!" The girl with the peach mane leaped forward as she began to run her 400 meters heat. She gave it her all, hoping that somehow she could pass in the forth place position she was currently in. 200 meters passed and Relina really began to use beyond what she had. 150 meters, 100 meters, 50 meters…she couldn't run any further. Her legs shivered in lack of oxygen, she gave too much of her, too much. She was loosing her balance; everyone had finished except her. Rel tried to walk to the finish line, but she couldn't. Her body was failing her; she couldn't hold herself up. Soon she couldn't breathe, nor walk, nor stand, nor stay awake. Her parents ran to their daughter after they saw her collapse hard onto the crimson field.  
  
The next day Relina was at the hospital, she eavesdropped on her parents and doctor's conversation. She remembered hearing the man covered in white say, "You're daughter is suffering from liver failure. It doesn't seem to function properly, she needs a new liver."  
  
"What can we do to get a new liver as soon as possible?"  
  
"There's a long list, many are waiting already." The doctor said this as he hinted that money could do it.  
  
"How much do you want?" Rel heard her father say, feeling his wrath.  
  
Before the doctor replied her mother began, "Wait, what about insurance?"  
  
The doctor's voice was low but Rel could hear, "It isn't nearly enough. The transplant costs around 150,000 dollars."  
  
That's all she heard, 'What's a transplant?" She asked herself in her mind. She wouldn't get that new liver until three months. Rel kept in mind when her father had to quit his job. They told him, they would give the money but never will they ever tolerate such high demands. He had to leave; the only reason they gave him the money was because of the many years he served in the corporation.  
  
_Kaiba corp. Airport_  
  
Kaiba spun Joey around and held the blonde's blue collar aggressively, "Listen, you're still a dog to me, but as much as I hate to say it you're the best duelist other than me right now. I have a plan to take Marik's most powerful god card, and I need your help."  
  
"Anything for my buddy."   
  
Kaiba released him slowly, "All right, you'll be representing me when you duel him. He will have to find a representative for himself as well. I want you to promise be that you will win Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"Nothing will make me feel better than to beat him in a duel."  
  
"Good, I'll cooperate with you for now, until this is all over of course." Kaiba proceeded to his flight, Joey following him.  
  
Anzu came rushing and Bakura was not far behind. "Wait up Joey!" The boy with silver hair panted.   
  
"Anzu! Bakura! Glad you guyz made it on time!" Joey closed his eyes and smiled lightly.  
  
"Thanks for letting me come guys." Bakura said as he bowed down to catch his breath.  
  
"No problem." Then they headed into the Kaiba Corp. airplane.  
  
"Damn, Kaiba is rich." Joey whispered.  
  
_At the hospital_  
  
During the operation Relina remembered as the surgeons gassed her to sleep. Her mother told her that they injected some painkillers, a lot of it too. Though at first they worked, as time passed Rel began to feel the pain. How? She didn't know, but there was so much of it. She wanted to die, but she couldn't. Why was fate so cruel to her? Why was it making her feel so much agony? Young Relina tried to move, but she couldn't, she was asleep. Yet even if she was in slumber, the young girl still felt it, through every muscle she had. Pain jolted up and down her spine, but she just wouldn't pass away. When they put pressure on her liver she felt as her blood began flowing the other direction, then proceeding back to it's original path. It was like someone was torturing you to say something, but you couldn't say anything because you couldn't talk. In the movies where they would whip you, then burn you, and then throw sand just for their amusement. It was like a never endless beating. It was like it went on forever…  
  
_Present_  
  
Her father entered the room and cheerfully announced, "All right Relina, we can go!"   
  
The doctor from behind presented two wooden crutches, "You'll be needing this for about a week. Oh and I almost forgot to mention your cast can be removed at any time. Just make sure you wear it at all times." She nodded.  
  
"Relina, here I washed this up for you. Oh and I found this too." It was her brother. Willis held a purple robe that he folded so perfectly, but on top of it was a strange relic. 'The eye.' Rel noticed, just like in her dreams. "Sis, you should take this back to whoever. That person saved your life."  
  
"Well, whoever this person is, I hate him or her. I hate him for bringing me here. They won't hearing my thanks." Rel leaped pass her brother with the help of her two wooden supports.  
  
"One more thing Rel, you think you can work today? Mrs. Parcello asked, you don't have too though."  
  
Miss Parcello was an old, but polite lady that was always good to Relina ever since she was young. Every weekend, since she could work, Relina helped out at Mrs. Parcello's pizza parlor. "Sure, I'll go. I hope she doesn't mind my minor set back."  
  
_An hour later and somewhere in Edmonton_  
  
"I feel dark powers Rishid." Isis alleged as she looked around the spacious city.  
  
"I do not have powers like you, but I feel him to." They kept searching, but about three hours passed since noon. Both hadn't stopped to eat lunch and both showed signs of hunger as their stomach's growled.  
  
Isis gave a quiet chuckle, "We should eat." Rishid and Isis looked around for any restaurants close by.  
  
The loyal servant of the Ishtar had spotted a food parlor named Mrs. Parcello's Pizza, "Miss Isis what about that?" He tapped her shoulders and immediately she spun.  
  
"Perfect, let's go."  
  
The two Egyptians arrived in this city two days ago. For now they dwelled at hotel named Holiday Inn. They hoped their search for Marik wouldn't take to long.   
  
They entered the diner and took a seat in a corner where nobody else seemed to be seated. It was quiet, only about two or three people were there, excluding themselves. A girl with a black top and ebony pants headed to their table. She didn't walk but used crutches to transport.  
  
"Oh dear what happened to you?" Isis asked, concerned for the girl with peach hair.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be okay. May I take your order?" The azure-eyed waitress assured. Isis wore a cloth before her face and under her eyes. She also covered her head with a white cloth; she dressed like a traditional Egyptian.  
  
"Whatever is best, whatever this place makes well."  
  
"All right, what about you sir?" She lifted her head to see Rishid.   
  
Rishid did not immediately answer the question because he was a bit taken back. The girl was staring at him, not his eyes but something else. She was looking directly at his scars. 'Had she seen them before?' Rishid began to ponder to himself regarding the possibility. The gold-eyed Egyptian finally managed say, "Excuse me."  
  
The girl responded a bit embarrassed, "Oh sorry, what is it you want?" Rishid saw her blush, he knew she was humiliated. "I just thought you were someone else."  
  
"I'll have what she is having, thank you."  
  
"All righty, no problem." She said ecstatically.  
  
Isis was cheered was this disabled girl's enthusiasm, "What is your name?"  
  
"Me?" Isis nodded when she asked.  
  
"Relina." Rishid watched as the girl walked to order their order. Inside he felt that she had seen Marik before. Only his master had scars he had. The rest who did were dead. He was going to talk to her, and began to follow her.  
  
Rel walked in the cooking area of the pizza parlor and told Mrs. Parcello the new order. "I'm going to the washroom, I'll be right back Mrs. Parcello." She quickly said following that. The chef of the restaurant was Italian and she was damn proud of it too. Her accent was obvious, as obvious as her black hair that she always had in a bun. She looked like a traditional fifty-six year old woman. The clothes she wore were like the clothes of a farmer's wife, and she was one too. Her husband though died back in Italy. Mrs. Parcello was a widow, and she even lost her son in one of the Kaiba corp.'s wars. She hated that company and was overjoyed when she found out Relina's father had finally quit. That was why she treated Relina as her own daughter.  
  
The truth is Relina didn't go to washroom, to do what one would go in there for, but really to look at the relic left behind by the stranger who saved her, but she hated. She was in deep thought, but was interrupted as the man she had just taken an order from came barging through the ladies washroom door.  
  
"Umm, this is the ladies washroom." She said it sarcastically.  
  
He neglected her remark and walked right to her face and asked, his gold eyes meeting her alice-blue ones, "Where have you seen these scars before?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know, you know. Now tell me before I use force."  
  
"You can't force me. I don't know you, why should I tell you anything."  
  
Frustrated by her stubbornness he lifted is palms and held both her arms. Rishid moved his face closer to hers to exaggerate his seriousness, "You would know better than to defy me. Now tell me."  
  
A bit threatened by his actions Relina quickly responded, "All right! He's the guy who gave me this broken knee. The idiot, forcing me to relive my past fears by taking me to the hospital." Relina was soon in her own little world.  
  
"So you've never met him."  
  
"Nope, I only saw his mauve eyes and his scars. Do you know him?"  
  
"I do." Rishid then noticed the millennium item she held tightly in her hands. "He'll come for that, when he does tell him Rishid is here."  
  
"Why don't you just take it?"  
  
"Because I do not have the authority to posses such an item."   
  
"Uh, so could you let go of me?" Rishid did as she requested, "Thanks." Relina rubbed her arms; the man had a good grip.  
  
"Make sure you tell him this."  
  
"The last thing I want to do is help him in anyway."  
  
"You shouldn't sympathize yourself, my master has gone through much more."  
  
"Really, well I've gone through a lot too you know."  
  
Rishid nodded in this girl's ignorance, "Five years ago, his father scared him, carving a secret on his back. I tried to help, but all I could do is watch. I couldn't stand seeing him suffer, so I decided to suffer with him. I scared myself, though the agony he went through as a boy was far greater than what I went through as a man."   
  
"Strange, weird things happen to me five years ago to me too. Nonetheless, I guess I feel some sympathy, but I still..."  
  
"Just do as I ask, please."  
  
"Ugh, all right. I will."  
  
Isis entered the room, she was surprised to see Rishid there, "This is for ladies Rishid." She removed her cloth she wore in front of her face. Relina then flinched in shocked, the woman looked exactly like the girl in her dreams. 'What was happening?'  
  
_30 minutes later_  
  
"I must admit that was a good meal." Isis smiled at Relina who stood there preparing to give the check.  
  
"Well good thing you enjoyed it. Please come again." The girl with peach hair let out a smile. She saw as the two diners headed out the door. 'Something strange is happening, why are all the people in my dreams appearing?'   
  
The concerned chef of the restaurant began to worry for Relina. Maybe making her take orders was too much for her. "All right Relina, please sit down. Don't move no more. An hour till the end of your shift."   
  
"But Mrs. Parcello." Rel pleaded with one of her annoying voices.  
  
"That doesn't work anymore, now go!"  
  
"Okay." Relina went in the kitchen, frustrated that this injury of hers interfered with her work. She began to cook anything that didn't contain the 'secret recipe.'  
  
_20 minutes later_  
  
Marik was hungry. Plain and simple, he needed food. As fun as reading books was, when he was starving, he desired food more than anything else. "Mrs. Parcello's Pizza." He moisten his lips, anything that was food appealed to him, except for meat. He parked his maroon bike to the side. Then the blonde ran inside, when he entered he saw a stairway and beside it a door. Not knowing where to go he decided that the food place would probably be past the brown door. He was right, so he ran to the counter and quickly to an old woman he demanded, "Food, give me food."  
  
"All right, all right! What you want?" Marik knew the woman was angered by his rudeness.  
  
"I'm sorry, I apologize. Whatever you have prepared now that does not contain flesh." This time he requested politely.  
  
The woman smiled, appreciating the sensitive boy, "You wait here boy. I be right back." She gave him a light grin. Marik did the same.  
  
As soon as the lady left the room, he began looking around the place. His amethyst eyes caught every corner. The walls weren't well washed; the room was painted green. It was quite demeaning to look at. Nonetheless it was cozy place, and it smelled good.  
  
"This all we got." From no where the elder woman appeared.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I give you discount. You a nice boy." The lady gave him a wink of appreciation.  
  
'Oh how wrong she was,' Marik thought. He had been anything but good, to many he was insane, but to be kind he gently said, "Thank you." The Egyptian spotted a table whiter than the rest. So he decided to dine there. He began to eat what was round. There was mozzarella cheese and atop of it were some vegetables. There were no signs of meat, so Marik began to sink into his food.  
  
It was quickly over and Marik had to admit he was satisfied. He didn't immediately call for the check; he had to take the time to think. 'What should I do with the items? Should I keep them for now or take it back to the pharaoh's tomb? I have to do it before my yami returns…but wait, how did I return to my body? I had no power; he had all of what I had. What force can be so powerful? Wait, when did I return?' He was in deep thought and was interrupted by the chef of the restaurant.  
  
"Done already?" Her accent was obvious to Marik.  
  
"Yes thank you." He answered in content.  
  
"Good, good. Here's bill." She set it on the table before she left. He immediately checked it.  
  
"Ten dollars and twenty five cents, not bad." He took out the wallet one of his mind slaves gave him. He took out a ten and a five and set it beside the check. The blonde began to depart; content he got a decent meal.  
  
_Up the Stairs_  
  
Relina had finished changing to her regular clothes. She leaned on the couch to get her crutches. When she gained balanced she began proceeding down the stairs. It was hard to get up the stairs; it would be more difficult to go down. Almost halfway there, Rel couldn't recall ever taking this long to walk down a set of steps. Ten more, eight more, then she saw him. The blond man, he was right in front of her. Distracted by what she saw her right wooden support slipped from the seventh stair right down to the sixth. The peach lost her balance and instinctively hollered, "Ahh!" She didn't right away landed on the floor. Rel bumped her injured leg in the fourth step before completely landing on the first one. "Ow." She moaned in great pain. Her right crutch was broken.  
  
The blonde began to give out a quiet chuckle, he knelt to her aid and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Relina looked up; both of them were shock when they met eye to eye, mauve to azure. 'The eyes, the scars, the man from my dreams!'   
  
_Down the Stairs_  
  
It was the girl who he had saved three days ago. For the first time Marik noticed her silvery blue eyes. He knew she had peach hair but didn't know it was so bright. Her lips were not red, but it wasn't pink either, it wasn't normal. He was glad that she was alive. The Egyptian still waited for her answer. She finally said, "No! No I'm not!" He watched as she tried sit up straight. Then only did he notice that she had a cast surrounding her right knee. She favored her injured leg; the girl grimaced in pain.  
  
"How did you fall?"  
  
"You distracted me!"  
  
"Would you like me to take you to the hospital, again?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Marik became angered by her stubborn response, "I saved your life and you dare say no. Would you have rather died?"  
  
Sensing his rage, the girl lowered her tone, "All right thanks, I guess. You just took me to a place I hated."  
  
"That's what I like to her. Well since you fear a place of aid," he said sarcastically while rolling his magenta eyes, "would you like me to take you to your home, instead?"  
  
"No, please. Parents will just force me to go to the hospital."   
  
Marik gave out a slight sigh, "All right, I'll take you to my home."  
  
"What? No. I don't even know who you are!" The girl didn't show any sign of weakness.  
  
Marik became aggravated; this girl just wouldn't give up! "All right! You can stay here for all I care." People started to enter the restaurant, each of them giving Marik and the peach maid odd looks. Some said, "Hi Relina!" She greeted them back.  
  
"Okay, Relina. I'm leaving…" Marik took advantage of moment, he knew her name but she didn't know his.  
  
"Wait, you have to fix this." Relina held out her broken support. "I'll come. I have to get out of here before someone I know sees me."  
  
Just then Marik realized that, this girl outside showed a strong personality, but after what she had just said he knew she was insecure. "All right." He took what use to be one whole piece of wood and held it. He then wrapped his tanned, yet powerful arms around her waist. In unison, they both slowly stood up. Relina gave a slight groan. This hurt her.  
  
"Listen, thanks. Didn't mean go all out on you." Relina said a bit concerned about what he thought of her. She seated herself on his bike, because this time she could do it on her own. Marik did the same and began his ride home, and for the first time having a guest over.  
  
_________________  
  
Choiler: Long eh? Well thank you for reading! Please review. PLease peeps, I'll continue if I reach the 25 review mark! 


	6. Small but Meaningful

Love and Hatred   
  
Choiler: Do you guys want to know how Relina looks like? Check out my site! Go to my bio.  
  
Mariks Girl: Yay, the same review, thank you, thank you! Wait, are you the same person?  
  
Sam: Hmm, your review is short that's odd. All right my friend; you have a biased opinion. What am I suppose to do, how can I make a character, believable? You said you would give me advice, why not give it to me now? Is it because Marik meets Relina, and suddenly she's a Mary Sue? I never said they just fell in love, nor did I say that Marik thought she was pretty, or even if he found her attractive at all, not even Rishid mentioned this. Is being insecure a perfect feature now? Was it because when Rel was young she was a good runner and collapses and didn't finish in first place like most Sues do? Wait, I don't think you read the rest of my story…which word or sentence triggered you to review and say my character is perfect, before you even got to the end? I want these answered please. And really, I need only one review to tell me what you think, I know you want my fic to have as many reviews as possible but it's not necessary. Thanks anyway.   
  
KittyChan4: Well at least you're a consistent reviewer. Well it's a good thing!!! When are you going to update your story?  
  
Tsuni Kanesawaga: Well I probably get really angry, if it weren't for your review. You made me happy. Thanks for the support!  
  
Yugioh: I don't know why you came here and reviewed. So don't ever again!  
  
Kilala6: Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad your comp got fixed. Now update your story!!   
  
MarikzAngel: I hope I'm not that gory. Thanks for all your reviews. Oh and I love your pen name!  
  
M i M i x 3: Don't worry about that thumps. I didn't noticed either *giggles*. Thanks for the review!  
  
Choiler: Don't like my story, oh well. I probably don't like yours.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC, I think.  
  
****************************Chapter 6: Small but meaningful*******************************  
  
Marik and Relina approached a red stoplight. Their hair falling immediately on their shoulders when he brought to a halt. 'A perfect time to talk.' "So, um what's your name?" Relina began after her thoughts. He didn't respond quickly. 'Telling her what my name really is may be a bad idea.' Marik consulted in his mind.   
  
"Namu, it's Namu." He lied, but he didn't know who she was so why should he speak to her at all?  
  
"Oh, well hi. I guess." Relina felt a strong feeling that his name wasn't what he said it was. Or may be the strong feeling was something that irritated her skin. She looked down to see what was the cause of her itchiness. 'It was the rod the spiked man in my dreams was holding, but Namu didn't have spiked hair. So why does he have it?' Relina pondered as this bike began to move again. She felt him give a slight shiver. "You cold?"  
  
Marik glanced back, wondering 'Did she just ask if I was cold?' and then quickly looked to the front again, "Yes, I'm not use to this climate."  
  
"Why, where you from?" She further questioned.  
  
The blonde didn't hesitate to answer this time, "Egypt."  
  
Relina flinched in surprise, "Really, cool. Well better get use to it. It's spring now and it's Canada's warmest seasons. Especially in Edmonton, the weather is unpredictable."  
  
"I will most likely not stay long enough to adapt to it."  
  
"Oh well that's sad. Edmonton is a really awesome city." Relina said joyously, she really did love this city.  
  
"Well we're almost here." Marik ensured as he took a sharp right turn. The passenger reached back into her velvet backpack and pulled out her blue Sony Walkman. She reached for her black headphones that floated in the air. Relina then held her two headphones and wrapped it around her ears.  
  
Her movement, "Stay still, you could fall." annoyed Marik.  
  
"Woh, sorry." She responded sarcastically to his concern. First she pressed a slivery button labeled 'play.' Then, to Marik, explosions of music began sound out. The Egyptian heard a band he had not recognized nor cared about. He shut his amethyst eyes and with aggravation whispered, "Please, lower whatever it is you're listening to." The grip around his handlebars tightened.   
  
Relina held her left headphone in the air and responded from the movement of the man's lips. "What? You said something."  
  
"It's too loud!" Marik let his anger burst as he turned to face Relina. At first she jolted backwards, a bit shocked to see what seemed like a calm and collective man screaming. Then the slivery blue eyed passenger gave out a slight chuckle, it soon turned into laughter.   
  
"You think this is amusing?" Marik became more frustrated.  
  
"No, you just look hilarious when you're angry. You should've seen your face." She couldn't resist. His face then began to flush with red, he quickly looked to where he was going. After the moment passed by, Relina never recalled being so expressive and comfortable to a stranger, notably a man of his caliber. After that, she lowered the volume of her music. Linkin Park was the band Rel listened to, the song 'Somewhere I belong' began to reach its and she prepared to press 'forward' to skip the next song. She repeatedly pressed that button till her screen projected the number eight. It began and Marik could hear it as well. He didn't become angry this time, it was low enough for him to handle. As the song went on, he let his ears listen to the melody, it didn't soothe him but he was enjoying it a little. Relina then entirely wrapped her arms around the man who she thought was named Namu. She rested her head on his back, it was warm. Marik was a bit caught off guard, then he could feel Relina mouth the words of the song. It tickled his back. Then with her he listened to the song.  
  
…instead of setting it free,  
  
I took what I hated,   
  
And made it a part of me.  
  
It never goes away, never goes away.  
  
And now you've become a part of me,   
  
You'll always be right here.  
  
You've become a part of me,  
  
You'll always be my fear.  
  
I can't separate,  
  
Myself from all I've done.  
  
I've given up a part of me,  
  
I've let myself become you…  
  
The more he listened to it, the more Marik realized how much this song sounded like his personal life. He had taken what he hated, pain, suffering, and he did make it a part of himself. That's how the darkness inside him was created. Now, the darkness will always be in him. Each day he fears that his other half would return. His yami would never go away, because he allowed himself to become the way he is. He can never be parted, after all Yami Marik is a part of him and they are not complete without the other.   
  
"Who is singing this?" The blonde just had to know.  
  
"This music? It's by Linkin Park, my favorite band right now. This song is called Figure, it's really good eh?" Relina responded knowing not to raise her voice to high.  
  
"It is." Then Marik began thinking, how can he avoid his yami from coming back? Surely if he could get back to his body, so can his other half. 'I have to protect myself, but how?' He suddenly began to remember, the first thing he saw when he returned to his body was this girl who rested on his back. 'Could she somehow be the key to keeping away my dark half? This girl was the first thing I saw, may be she triggered my yami to panic and loose power over my body. How though, how could she have this power to overthrow something that I myself couldn't?'  
  
"Relina," Marik began, "Do you have ties to the events of the past?"  
  
She responded with a bit of confusion, "What now?"  
  
Who was he kidding, even if she did, the girl wouldn't know. She was on the other side of the world when everything about the past was being revealed. Or maybe, Relina was just like him, someone without a precedent who created a future in the present. Now Marik was just confusing himself. Why not keep her close to see if what he thought was true? Seeing if Relina protected him from his dark surely wouldn't harm him in any way. Why not try? Marik decided he would wait till he reached his home to ask, which was close by.  
  
"Never mind, but here we are." Marik parked his bike and saw Relina's stunned face. 'Guess she didn't except me to live in such a place.' He gave a quiet chuckle to himself. As the wind elevated his blond hair, he began to head towards his home, not realizing that his guest was not following him. He looked back, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll stay out here." She nervously said following a smile.  
  
"I will do nothing to you."   
  
"Now you just gave me ideas."  
  
Aggravated for the second time of the day, Marik walked up to her to say, "What? What do you think I'm going to do to you?"  
  
Relina leaned back in his dominance, "Uh…" She stuttered.  
  
"If I would do something, I would've done it when I first met you. Now let's go."  
  
She gave in by releasing an exhausted sigh. With her scrawny arms she held Marik's shoulder and began to hop to his grand home. 'Wow, this guys rich?' Rel thought. "Why do you want me to come in anyway?"  
  
He didn't respond quickly, but when he did Marik replied, "I want to discuss some issues, and maybe tell you about random things."  
  
As soon as Marik opened the door to his home, Relina noticed the dullness of it. There were not many things in place, a black couch, a wooden table and some casual things, which was not nearly enough to fill the space of the mansion. "So you just moved here?" The peach questioned.  
  
He didn't bother answering the question properly, "Wha-oh, yes. You could say that."  
  
Relina pulled out a smile, "You're not telling me something."  
  
"It's nothing, just sit here till I return." He said quickly.  
  
She saw right through his bluff, "All right, if everything really is okay."  
  
Marik shook his head in irritation as he departed out of the room. She let out a slight chuckle in amusement.  
  
Relina began to further observe the spacious area. It was cozy, a nice place to sleep. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall before her. It indicated that it was 8:26 p.m. 'Oh no! I have to get home, where is Namu?" She watched as various people began to walk across the room. She wondered who they were. They didn't look related to Namu, so why were they living here? She dazed in wonder.  
  
"Ahem." Marik coughed up.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi, I have to go soon. It's getting late."  
  
He held out the two wooden pieces that became one. "Here."  
  
"Hey, thanks. Wow it's strong." She said while testing her repaired crutches. "All right, you're going to drop me at my house."  
  
"Wait," He demanded while she hopped out, "I want to see you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh ya, I need to see you too. I forgot some things I had to return to you at Mrs. Par's. So what were the things you wanted to tell me."  
  
"I'll tell you when we meet tomorrow. For now, direct me to your home."  
  
"Ooo, you talk fancy." She said in admiration as she followed the Egyptian. Marik pretended to ignore her.  
  
_Kaiba Airlines_  
  
"All right you geeks, we're going to stop at America before we look for Marik." Seto arrogantly informed.  
  
Joey became angry when he heard this. "Wait! I want to find Marik now!"   
  
"This is my plane, and we're going the way I want it. Understand, or I could just kick you, dog, out."  
  
He held his anger in, "Fine Kaiba, we'll do it you way."  
  
"Now that all of you are cooperating, I'll tell you why we're going there. I want to check out my new franchise that is building up here. See the progress and gain information about the new cards that are coming up."  
  
"New cards?" The boy with silver hair interrupted.  
  
"Yes…" Before he continued, their flight was struck by lightning. "Ugh, what is that?"  
  
Every passenger looked out the closest window in unison.  
  
Anzu though was the first to see what it was, "Look guys, it's the Egyptian god card Yugi use to have. It's Slifer."  
  
Joey widened his brown eyes in fear, "Oh no. I never knew Marik would already begin the destruction. We have to stop him."  
  
Mokuba came running out of the pilot's room to inform, "Guys, we've just been hit by an unknown object."  
  
"We know, little brother. It's Slifer the sky dragon that's doing this."  
  
"What should we do Seto?"  
  
"Land as soon as possible."  
  
"All right, I'll go and inform." Everyone heard they were about to land, so they all took a seat. Kaiba, though, stood there waiting for his brother.  
  
Serenity began to get concerned, "Aren't you going to sit?"  
  
"Worry about yourself." She didn't say anything else.  
  
The child brother of Seto came out running. Kaiba could already see the fear in his sibling's eyes. "Brother! The US air force won't let us pass."   
  
"What? Let me talk to them."   
  
Joey's sister quietly whispered, "Brother, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know sis, but just stay put all right? I protect you, no matter what."  
  
"Thanks big brother."  
  
The wealthy duelists rampaged through the floors and entered the pilot's room. "Give me the radio." He snatched it away when one of the pilot's held it. The brunet began his speech, "Let us pass."  
  
He waited and finally he got the response. "We can't do that. Identify yourself."  
  
"We are not the enemy. Can't you not see that we are being attacked?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. We have strengthened our defense since 9/11. Now identify yourself."  
  
"I am Seto of the great Kaiba Corporation. The American and the Kaiba military has an alliance. Now I suggest you let us pass before that is broken."  
  
"Sorry Mr.Kaiba you may pass." He threw the radio to the ground and faced Mokuba.  
  
"Now brother, we have to sit down."  
  
Mokuba obediently replied, "Okay, let's go." They finally seated themselves as they waited for their landing.  
  
_American Air force_  
  
Three jets flew further away from land. The grand crimson beast that floated before them soon stunned each pilot.  
  
"What is that?" The one in the far left asked.  
  
"I don't know." The rider in the center plane activated his radio, contacting the Pentagon. "Permission to attack."  
  
The man in the radio responded, "Attack what?"  
  
"Sir, haven't you detected this thing in front of us?"  
  
"What are you talking about soldier?"  
  
He didn't respond. The radio was dropped as all three soldiers witness the crimson beast preparing for attack. "Guys we have to attack."  
  
They all gave signs of approval. Each of them began to launch their missiles.  
  
"Fire!" Slifer at the same time released its ball of energy. The azure beam disintegrated the missiles easily. It didn't stop there. All three fighter planes was devastated by the power of the god. Explosions immediately followed, leaving on signs of human life near by…  
  
_Edmonton_  
  
"Oh, oh. Turn here, my house is right at the next corner." Relina pointed in her right. Marik followed it carefully. "Stop! Here we are." It wasn't a big house, not as big as the blonde's anyway. It was a cream color with a brown roof. Decorations from Christmas still hung.   
  
"Where shall we meet tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"How about at Mrs. Par…"   
  
He interrupted her, not liking where she was suggesting, "All right, I'll pick you up tomorrow, here." He emphasized his last word.  
  
"All right, all right. Around 1:00 pm."  
  
"Whatever is best for you." Then he left.  
  
______________________  
  
Choiler: I hope you liked that chapter. Oh and my site, well it's still under construction. I'll tell you whe it's ready. You can see how Relina looks there! Bye. 


	7. Taken Away

Love and Hatred  
  
Choiler: Here's a pic I drew on the bitmap of Marik and Relina together. Go here, http://geocities.com/marikxoc/Malikxoc.jpg. It's not that great, I draw WAY better with hand, but what can I do, I don't have a scanner. This is dedicated to all the reviewers!! Go Oilers! And thanks for all the reviews! I'd like to keep up the average of 8. something reviews per chapter, so everybody PLEASE review.  
  
Crystalline Entity: Wow, your name is so majestic…anyway thank you for your loving review! Oh and I know his Japanese name is Malik, but I decided to use the dub name. And she didn't have the eye *giggles* she saw something like an eye. ^^Hope that clear things up.  
  
BlueMargay: I don't think you're going to read my story again, meh.  
  
Lady Sapphire: That is absolutely all right! Your reviews are always great! Go ALL BLACKS!! (Rugby world cup)  
  
Kilala6: Your review is so cute, hehe. I know don't we all think the same?  
  
Mariksgirl: No problem, thanks for reviewing yourself.  
  
Tsuni Kaneswaga: Your reviews are so enjoyable to read! I know, how rude of the Americans *grumbles* I'm mad even though I wrote it.^^  
  
KittyChan4: Well your questions will be answered! Thank you.  
  
M i m i x 3: I updated, and I'll try thinking of things, but you have to first! I'll help along the way.  
  
Princess001: I wrote some more, yah!  
  
Mariks-girl1: I'll read as soon as I can, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Mariks Goddess: Short reviews are so hard to respond to, anyway. I finally updated. It took me awhile, now! Enjoy.  
  
Rowenna MacLeod: I'm sorry, I forgot to thank you. SO thank you, and the Yami thing will come up later on^^.  
  
Lady Sage, Keeper of the Light: Thank you for the 48th, 49th and 50th review!!   
  
Choiler: Is my chapter going to slow? Oh well!  
  
Disclaimer: Go Oilers! And I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Note: Just in case of future concerns, the item that I made up is not a millenium/sennen item. The bangle is in its own class, as you will learn^^. And I also realize that I'm being very inconsistent in names (using both the Japanese and Dubbed version for different characters), but I am well aware of both names of the each characters, in some cases just one. Just something I want to clear up.  
  
**********************************Chapter 7: Taken Away******************************  
  
"I do as well, but something inside of me hates the light."  
  
"I don't care." The woman in a dress responded to the man.  
  
"I do, now leave."   
  
Relina stood in the corner unnoticed. She could here the conversation between the blond man and the veiled maiden more clearly this time. 'What's the big controversy?' she thought.   
  
Bright lights began to shine as Relina found herself waking up from her dream again. She looked at her bangle wrapped around her right arm. Its hue was not golden, this time it was crystal-like. After it stopped glowing it returned to its original color. She released a sigh and began to quietly laugh by herself. The azure-eyed girl recalled her mother being concerned for who the boy in motorcycle was. She remembered as her mother asked,  
  
"Relina, who's that boy?" Her first question when her daughter had returned home late.   
  
"Umm, that's Namu. He's the guy who saved."  
  
"I hope you thanked him. He's quite handsome, don't you think?"  
  
"Mom! No…"  
  
It was a humorous moment, but she never really noticed the looks of Namu. Too many things ran through her mind to think about that then. Though the more she thought about him, the more Rel realized how truly charming Namu was. She had to admit his mauve eyes and his platinum hair was stunning to look at, in this case remember. Though it was odd that he wore so much jewelry, nonetheless he was unique and in this world looks distracts everything.  
  
Too deep in thought of the boy she shook her head in hopes to remove him from her mind, "I have to sleep!" For a distraction, Relina decided to check the mobility of her injured leg. It did not hurt as much as it did, surely it would be healed. She removed her cast and slowly moved her right leg to the side of her bed. The peach exerted a little weight at first; there was no pain. She began to exert more till finally she got that her foot was not fully healed. The daughter of Dryda though was still a bit confused, 'Wow, I never use to be a fast healer and my leg is almost okay to walk on.' Relina lifted her right wrist to see her mysterious relic that enfolded her arms; 'Maybe this thing has healing effect.' Smiled at the thought of her having an awesome item, her attempt to sleep for a second time was much better.  
  
_Sunday_  
  
  
  
"Mom, Namu won't be coming for another two hours. I'm going to shop around a bit, okay?" Relina hollered as she closed in to her door.  
  
"All right."   
  
She left the house in hurry, but she couldn't keep up the fast pace. The sleep from last night wasn't enough for her to be too active. 'I am so sleeping when I come back.' Relina didn't like shopping like most girls did, but today she went to the mall for some other reason. She recalled Namu shivering during the ride to his home, so maybe as a gift of appreciation she could by him a scarf. That was something Relina could afford.  
  
_U.S.A_  
  
Kaiba was greatly aggravated by the delay. His jet had to be repaired and since there were no Kaiba Corp. bases in the city of Columbia, the powerful man had to wait till he could continue his journey. His first objective was to get to the American City of Los Angeles and obtain the new duel monster cards available there. When it came to Marik, well he just couldn't wait.  
  
"We should rent out a hotel or something." Joey said in a smug tone.  
  
"Yah, that would be cool Seto. Can we please?" Mokuba used his little brother charm to persuade him. Kaiba fell right into it.  
  
"All right, let's go."   
  
The boy with silver hair did not look to well. Anzu noticed this. She ran to him and asked, "Bakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing." The selfless boy lied, afraid that his friends would be too concerned for him.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look so good."  
  
"Of course! I'm fine." He tried to say it in a strong tone but couldn't.  
  
"If you say so, but don't hide anything from us Bakura. We're friends, we're meant to tell each other how we feel."  
  
"I will, don't worry."   
  
Ever since the being inside of him had disappeared, Bakura felt overwhelmingly weak. Had his body gotten use to the evil that was once inside of him? He didn't know, but he knew feeling like this was not good.  
  
"Hm, I wonder, where did Slifer come from?" Joey began to ask himself; "To me it looked like it came from no where."  
  
"I highly doubt that." Kaiba began, "Slifer the sky dragon mobilizes in the highest points of the sky. Then when it desired to attack it stopped hiding itself from the clouds and attacked. These gods are like no other weapons. It can be traced by any technology we have, because it is all ancient magic."  
  
"That's crazy." The blonde whispered like a coward.  
  
_Edmonton_  
  
Relina held out a perfect scarf for Namu. It was the color he seemed so fond of, violet. It was dark and around six feet long. It had no color variation and it looked better than the other scarf priced five dollars. 'May be this would make him feel less cold.' She thought. Only thirty minutes past since she left her home. The peach hopped quickly to the counter after seeing the large amount of people heading there. Of course by rushing there, she received a few unpleasant looks from the other customers. Rel felt very uncomfortable, she tried to ignore it.  
  
____  
  
Marik wandered around the outskirts of the city. The spacious area reminded him of his home. It was so empty, isolated and lonely, something he had gotten use too. Though instead of seeing the steady scenery of sand, here he saw plains of green. Seeing so much nature was a bit new to the Egyptian. Battle City being in a small country such as Japan guaranteed that there wouldn't be much space for the environment. Sure there were trees that assisted the gray roads, but no areas for them to freely grow. This place was truly a place for the wild to run free. He closed his eyes to feel the gentle breeze lift his blonde mane, though he still trembled.  
  
Being in deep concentration, Marik could hear every movement including the one that headed towards him. He prepared to attack to whoever this stranger was. Clenching his fists tightly, he almost unnoticeably began to lift it. "What do you want?!" He screamed, as he quickly spun around, "Rishid!"  
  
"Master Marik! It has been too long." His loyal friend bowed down to the boy.  
  
"No need for that Rishid." Seeing him bow down caused the young Egyptian to feel a jolt of guilt takeover his heart. He hated himself for the serfdom he forced his companion into, Marik began to apologize, "Forgive Rishid, I was a fool to treat you the way I did. I don't deserve a faithful friend like yourself."  
  
"Please master, our time apart surely didn't manipulate your mind to leave me, did it? I will stay with you forever. Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"I should be ecstatic to see someone I recognize, but I feel more shame. Seeing you fills me with melancholy. After countless days of loyalty, I return the favor by letting my anger oppress you."  
  
"Stop it Marik!" For the first time Rishid didn't add 'master' before 'Marik'. Which took the blonde by surprise. Seeing the disbelief in the boy's eyes, the bald fellow quickly began, "I'm sorry Master."  
  
"No, it's all right. Thank you for taking away my self pity." After that, they both embraced each other like two separated brothers who were at last reunited.  
  
"How did you return Master Marik?"  
  
"Marik, just Marik."  
  
"Yes, sorry."  
  
The blonde released a light smile; "You'll never change. To tell you the truth though, I really don't know how I came back to my body."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
Marik looked behind Rishid, expecting someone to be there. When he didn't see anyone he asked, "Where is my sister?"   
  
"I almost forgot. She's inside the city. I'll guide you there." He began to gesture directions till he was interrupted.  
  
"No Rishid. You will ride with me and then direct me."   
  
The loyal servant of the Ishtar was stunned after hearing this. His master never allowed or offered him to ride on the maroon and black vehicle before. "Master, are you sure?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
_________  
  
She opened the door quickly and almost tripped. "Dad, you're so giving me ride next time I go somewhere."  
  
"Shh..Rel, I'm watching something." Relina slowly hopped behind her father's favorite red couch. She began to watch something she rarely does, the news. This was what she heard.  
  
"Current sources say that the three pilots who were killed on Saturday's unknown attack were, John Marly, Adam Drinkwater and Micheal Morno." The well-dressed new reporter informed. "There is still no news as to what attacked these soldiers and why. The Pentagon stated that there were so foreign vessels that were identified by the American radar. Some believe this is another terrorist attack, but others say it is another arising force to be aware of. I'm Jane Walker reporting from Columbia, Carolina, CNN."  
  
"And here are some clips again from last night's tragedy." The black suited man stated. The Dryda father and daughter, witnessed three pilots heading towards no where it seemed. Then from no where a maroon wing peeked from the sky. Though the clouds hid most of the creature, Relina was somehow able to recognize it, but from where? After that light began to emit and soon enough it seemed to be released. The clip was static and it could no longer be seen.  
  
"Wonder what it was?" Relina asked as she headed to her room, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up at one or something."   
  
__________  
  
"You know what Rishid," Marik began, "if you're here, then I wouldn't need to worry about my other half, would I?"  
  
"As long as I am conscious, master. No, you shouldn't worry." Rishid supported himself by holding the metal ledge behind his master's bike.  
  
"When did you arrive here?"  
  
"Two days ago."  
  
"Hm, that's strange. If you still weren't here then I could I gain strength to return?" Marik dozed off in wonder.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a feeling that my yami has gained strength for the past few years. Containing him will be much harder, I can sense it."  
  
"I will try my best to keep him away. I will use all I have."  
  
Marik nodded, "But you don't have to. Well not as much as you use to anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I feel that this girl I met eyes with yesterday is another key to containing my other half. Rishid, I don't want you suffer anymore for me."  
  
"I will even if you don't want me to." Marik smiled again. He felt lucky to have people like his loyal friend to support him. Sure Yami had his friends but he had more than that. Something he couldn't name, but it was there.   
  
"This way Master Marik."  
  
_U.S.A._  
  
They began to settle in their new hotel room. In fact it was more like a home. Of course with Kaiba's wealth he could afford anything. "This is awesome!" Joey twirled around and landed on the velvet bed. It was so soft, he knew his night was going to be warm.   
  
"All right, since I rented this place, Mokuba gets the bed." Kaiba stated, always wanting his brother to receive the best of everything.  
  
Mokuba smiled, always appreciating his big brother, "Thanks Seto."  
  
"What?" An outraged Joey questioned, "But he's so small and this bed is like king king size! Why can't we share!?" Mokuba gave him a cold stare. "Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean you were that small, heh."  
  
"You wouldn't dare say another word." Kaiba threatened, "You're lucky enough that I allow you to sleep here. I have a leash right here so you can be tied. Then I would send you outside to sleep like the dog you are. So be glad I allow you to have this place to rest."  
  
"Oh thanks Kaiba. You're generosity has no end." Sarcasm spilled in every word the blonde said.  
  
Bakura sat in the brown leather couch trying to keep his gloomy eyes awake. Weak, was the only word to describe him. He was so tired, why though? Why would his body crave the darkness that was once inside of him? The boy with silver hair had to admit his other half was much stronger than he was, but couldn't he support himself? He could feel his head throbbing, so to avoid it he quickly turned on the black box. What appeared caught his attention. "Guys, you should watch this."  
  
Everyone stopped what they did and headed towards where Bakura sat. "What is it?" Anzu asked.   
  
"Just watch." So they listened to what he said and did just that.  
  
  
  
"Current reports state that what was caught in radar was a foreign vehicle. It belongs to the Kaiba Corporation. Some people are suspecting that this jet took down all three American pilots, or may have contributed to the attack. Lieutenant Smith though states that the corporation and the US military has an alliance, and Kaiba, the leader of the Kaiba corp., would never set an attack against this country. Though there is cause for suspicion, this alliance is fairly new and the two sides haven't discussed amongst each other as of late. FBI are now out to kind where Kaiba is and take him in for questioning."  
  
The whole gang was shock to hear this. "It wasn't our fault." The child with long blue hair justified.  
  
"Don't worry brother, I will handle this all. They will come." Just as Kaiba predicted they broke into his door. Three of them headed the brunet's way to take him for interrogations.  
  
_Edmonton_  
  
It was almost two and after being reunited with his sister, Marik headed to Relina's home. As he rode, he wondered if he should tell what his name really was? Nonetheless, he had to concentrate on the road; the girl's home was near by. Today, the blonde wore and dark mauve shirt, along with his black ebony pants. Like he did yesterday, Marik took the same right turn and in no time he reached the Dryda home. He noticed a young man taking down the Christmas decorations. The man's hair was purely black and he had a helmet cut. He was tall and looked quite strong. When the man turned around he revealed his brown almost black eyes. Marik and his eyes were locked, but the tall man's stare was cold and it showed that Marik was not welcomed. Not wanting to display any signs of weakness, Marik returned the same glare. After a while the blonde found this contest pathetic and shook his head in amusement, then he headed towards Relina's home. He knew the male with black hair eyed him as he walked to the front door, Marik just ignored it. He had been glared by many so it was nothing new to him.  
  
As soon as he rang the doorbell Marik could hear someone rush to do the door. Relina was the one he expected but he was wrong. This lady looked nothing like Relina, she looked more like the man outside on the roof. "Hello?" Marik unusually stuttered.  
  
"Oh you must be Rel's boyfr…I mean friend." The elder woman gave an uncanny giggle.  
  
"I'm here to keep her up."  
  
"Yes, yes please come in. I'm Mrs. Dryda."  
  
"I'm Ma…I mean Namu." Marik breathed a small sigh of relief. He almost told this lady who he really was.  
  
"Well Namu, I'll wake up Relina. An impossible task." She said as she walked away from him.  
  
Relina slept on her writing table not her bed. Her room was small and messy; she was never a person who was organized. She was very unstructured. Her mother opened the door, "RELINA! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Marik heard what Mrs. Dryda hollered across the house. The peach being a deep sleeper still didn't wake. Her mother walked towards the sleeping child and shook her with all her might! "Wake up child!"  
  
Finally Rel spoke, "Okay, I'm awake. Go away."  
  
"Good, hurry Namu is here." That caught the azure-eyed girl's attention. Her mother left the room. She quickly began to dress herself, dress herself before her mother made a fool of her only daughter!  
  
Marik saw the woman greeting him again, "Thank you for being so patient, Relina finally woke." He nodded. "Oh, she's impossible to wake up sometimes. Ever since her boyfriend and her 'broke up' she's been a bit depressed. She doesn't want to admit but she is." She winked at him. Marik was surprised at all this information he getting from Relina's mother. All he could do is say, "Ah," and let the elder continue. "So I hope you're not like one of them, I know you're different. You seem a person who doesn't care much about conformity."  
  
"No, I really don't care about that."  
  
"That's good because if you do, it would be better is you left. I don't want my baby to be hurt by her peers anymore."   
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"Oh, you know teens these days, can't accept someone who is different."  
  
"Oh." Seeing how much Relina's parents cared for her made the blonde sad. He never felt love by his parents. His mother dying when he was an infant, and his father not paying much attention to him. "I'll try not to 'hurt' your daughter."  
  
Mrs. Dryda let out a wide smile, "Good, she's a bit down so please make her feel better." Relina was right behind her.  
  
The peach was angry, "Mom, what are you doing!? I barely know Namu!"  
  
"I just…"  
  
"Never mind!" She hastily headed towards the door, her crutches reduced the speed of her pace.   
  
"Good bye." Marik said and followed the girl he now knew quite a bit about. She hoped on quickly on his bike and waited for the blonde. He didn't want ask yet what was wrong? So he waited. "Where to?"  
  
_U.S.A_  
  
"No, Seto! He's innocent! Brother!" Mokuba couldn't contain his tears. His brother was being taken away from him, why though? Anzu crept from behind and tried to comfort him.   
  
"Mokuba, he didn't do anything. So I'm sure they'll release your brother when they find that out." She followed that statement with an insincere smile.  
  
"We have to proof his innocent guys, please!" The young boy was sounding desperate.  
  
Even though he hated Kaiba for all the things he did to him, Joey still had to admit that Kaiba was his friend, in a way. "All right, your brother maybe an obnoxiously cocky meany, but he's been through everything we have. So I guess we should help him."  
  
Anzu didn't sound too happy, "But how can we help him? We have no power against the media or anything."  
  
"Um," Honda began, "This is America and we have free will. If we gather enough people we can rebel!" The brown-headed 'thug' didn't sound to smart.  
  
"You keep believing we'll 'gather' enough people." The blonde responded mockingly.  
  
"Hey! It could happen!"   
  
After the whole clique nodded their heads Bakura began, "I have an idea. Instead of 'rebelling' why don't we just stand beside Kaiba and do our best to proof that he is innocent."  
  
"Seto is innocent." Mokuba confirmed.  
  
"I know, I know. We could contact the Kaiba Corporation and ask for support."  
  
"Hey, I could do that." The blue headed boy claimed.  
  
Joey joyfully said, "Finally! A real plan!"  
  
_Edmonton_  
  
After getting everything that belonged to Marik from Mrs. Parcello's Pizza Parlor, Relina had requested to go to the park that she loved. He listened, something the Egyptian didn't do often. "So why are we here?" Marik asked.  
  
Relina responded aggressively, "What is your problem?"  
  
He was bit taken back by it, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why are you just butting in my personal life?"  
  
Marik began reveal a little bit of temper, "Is it my fault that your mother told me those things? I didn't ask for them."  
  
"Well now that you know, why don't you just leave? You're probably dying to leave a loser like me! Oh and here," She revealed a white plastic bag, "I bought you this for saving my life." Then she quietly added, "And for almost killing it too."  
  
He rudely snatched it away. The blonde took out whatever that was in the bag. It was a dark mauve scarf, a scarf that he had forgotten to buy all this time. He gave a questioning glare to the girl.  
  
"You were cold, so I thought…never mind. If you don't like it I'll take it back!"  
  
"No, it's great. I just didn't expect this from a person like you."   
  
Rel snorted.  
  
"You know, I don't know why give apply so much pressure to yourself." Marik sounded both thankful and concerned.  
  
She quickly came to her defense, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What's wrong with being different?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Let's just take a walk all right?" Marik knew that she was trying to run away. He also knew that one day she had to face her problems as well.  
  
"Whatever you please." He sighed and began to follow the hopping maiden. Marik had to admit Relina seemed weak on the outside, but with a little encouraging maybe, just maybe this girl would be more secure about the world and herself. He wanted to help her. 'Help.' He laughed at that thought. Helping someone, that would be something new to him. Almost forgetting to ask, Marik ran to Relina, "Wait!"  
  
"What is it?" She sounded angry.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you something. As much as I hate to say it…"  
  
She interrupted him, "Then don't say it."  
  
"Just listen!" Marik became a bit angry himself; "I want you to stay near by, as much as possible."  
  
Her reaction was of confusion, "Why?"  
  
"You might have something I want."  
  
"And what might this 'something' be?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I can feel it inside of me."  
  
"I don't' know Namu. This is a bit weird. Plus, aren't I too 'hesitant' to be around with?"  
  
"Stop adding things I didn't do nor say."   
  
She began to walk away, "Whatever." He assumed that 'whatever' meant yes. The blonde was happy.  
  
"Listen, since we're going to spend more time together, I want you to meet the ones close to me." Marik knew she was ignoring him. Not liking this he went for her arm. He spun her around violently, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
That question made Relina angry, at that moment she hated him. Hated Namu for asking such a stupid question. 'Who did he think he was?' Unnoticeably her bracelet gave out a slight glow.  
  
"UHH." Marik held his head in pain. 'No! My other half is trying to take over! Rishid must be in trouble.' The pain was unbearable. It seemed somebody was hammering his head repeatedly. His face began to redden; his bright blonde mane covered his eyes. He began to kneel down… 'Why is this happening?' "ARG!" Sweat trickled down his tanned cheek and the blonde was about to give up.  
  
Hatred died down; instead concern began to fill the heart and mind of Relina. "Namu? Are you all right?" She leaned to touch his back hoping to comfort him. As soon as she did, Marik could feel the light fill his body.  
  
It stopped. The pain stopped, and Marik was shocked.   
  
_____________________  
  
Choiler: I know, I know...it sucked. Well, thank you so much for all the reviews reviewers! I'm so happy^^, and I need to be. Well, please review...oh and I promise things are going to get really interesting. And yes, Yami Marik is still in the story! I would never leave him, it's cause of him I like Marik in general...weird, I know. Next chapter, Kaiba's interrogations!! 


End file.
